A Little Matchmaking
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: When Odie's friend comes up with a little matchmaking system, completely predictable things happen. JxT, AxA
1. Chapter 1

This story is a random idea I've had since about four years back, and I just adapted it to fit COTT. Anyway, I don't have much to say, so I'll just start disclaimer-ing away now.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Class of the Titans, and if I did, I might just be wacky enough to do a crossover to Ba- Nevermind.

**Chapter 1**

Archie sighed and hunched forward, pouring over the piece of paper that lay on the table. The poem seemed to flow perfectly, yet he couldn't think of the last line he wanted to pen down. His mind was a utter blank.

"What rhymes with _'I love you, Atlanta'_?" he mused aloud, slightly annoyed at the fact that he had already pondered on this for about ten minutes and yet no idea nor inspiration had struck his poetic mind. What kind of poet was he? He was probably losing his touch. Maybe he wrote too many Atlanta-centric poems until he didn't have any ideas left.

"Maybe... How about _'And I wish you knew, gah'_?" Archie almost laughed at his pathetic attempt to write a last line. "No way, that's way lame, Arch. You can do better. C'mon, think..."

Suddenly, a thought struck his head and he grinned. "How about _'Atlanta, I love you'_ instead? Then I can find a billion and one things to rhyme with 'you'..."

"Yeah, like _'Without your presence, I feel oh-so-blue'_?" a familiar voice chirped behind him.

Archie's eyes widened and he dropped his pencil, whirling around immediately. A slight blush crept silently onto his cheeks as he glared at a smirking Theresa both in embarrassment and in irritation. "Gee, ever heard of the word 'privacy', Theresa?"

"Don't think so," Theresa replied with a grin, sitting down beside him and squinting at his paper. "Can I see that?"

"Like real you can," Archie retorted, quickly snatching the paper away before it reached her fingertips.

"So, when are you going to tell Atlanta that you like her?" Theresa asked coyly, leaning back with her back facing the table.

"Would you stop bugging me already? Don't you have a Jay to disturb?" Archie said irritably, not exactly happy to have his writing time being disturbed by anyone. Sure, he might be in the school's noisy canteen, but with the drama queen beside him, all the volumes just went up a notch and his tolerance pitched lower.

"And don't _you_ have feelings to confess?"

Theresa seemed bent on being annoying today for some reason, Archie noticed with clenched teeth. He was about to retort when he saw Atlanta and Jay approaching. Of course, he promptly shut up.

"Hey, what's up?" Atlanta said perkily.

"Nothing much, really," Archie said quickly before Theresa could get a word in.

Theresa rolled her eyes and flashed both Atlanta and Jay - more namely Jay - a brilliant smile. "Yeah. Archie was telling me all about his poem."

"What poem?" Jay said, a little interested.

"It's nothing!" Archie responded, flushing and hurriedly slipping the piece of paper into his bag lest Atlanta get her hands on it. Someday he would _so_ have to write a decoy poem in case she ever asked.

Just then, Odie came up to them, looking fairly excited as he rushed over.

"Hey guys! My friend Stevie made this cool new programme. A matchmaking programme. Could you guys please help me out here and volunteer to test it out?" Odie gushed immediately the minute he reached their side.

"_Matchmaking_ programme?" Jay started, looking a little uncomfortable. Theresa couldn't help but notice that his gaze wandered to her for a second, then snapped right back to Odie.

"Yeah, you fill up this form with your likes and dislikes of your dream person. He keys it into the computer, then matches it with someone who looks exactly like your dream guy, whose likes and dislikes fit your description of yourself. He's got about 400 people on the programme, but then he needs more. I've already got Neil on it, and I need you guys help. Come on, help my friend out here, please?"

"Uhm, I don't think it's a really good idea..." Archie stuttered, sliding farther from Atlanta and hoping that no one saw him blush.

"You just need to write your email address on top and the results will be mailed to you. Don't worry, you don't even need to include your name!" Odie held up his hands in encouragement, practically pleading them.

"Why don't we try it?" Theresa said gamely, glancing over at Atlanta. "It won't hurt."

Archie was about to protest when he suddenly thought of something brilliant. If Atlanta actually filled in that form and somehow, that form came into his possession, even if only for a while... Maybe he would finally know whether she felt the same way! He almost praised himself for his cleverness.

"Alright, I'm up for it. Who's in?" he spoke up.

Theresa gave him a surprised look. "I am," she replied, turning over and giving Jay her best puppy-dog look ever to convince him.

Atlanta smiled and said, "Okay, count me in."

Jay, unable to resist that mega-watt smile, also resigned to his fate.

"Alright, here are the forms, guys. Take them, fill it in and post it into 8321, Stevie's locker, later, alright? I've got to go and get more people in to join." With that, Odie left.

Archie glanced over at the form briefly, smugly grinning. After this, he would be able to tell whether she really did like him or not.

--

Okay, done with this chapter! I'll try to update soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, just to mention a little thing: This happens before The Deep End, so no one knows for sure who likes who and everything. Of course everyone has an idea, somewhat, but it's not exactly definite. No feelings yet confessed, nothing, so yeah, just for your information. And another thing is that Phantom Rising totally rocked, and I soo love JT. It's official. We are _so_ going to need a JT (and an AA one) fanlisting at this rate. If only someone would make one.(:

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, what are you writing?" Atlanta said, peering over Archie's shoulder curiously.

Archie blushed and covered his paper with his two hands in a desperate attempt to shield his writing from the curious eyes of Atlanta. "It's secret."

"Why is it secret?" Atlanta questioned teasingly, poking him in the arm. "Is it something to do with -"

"N-no!" Archie gulped dispairingly. _Had she guessed?_ From the waiting look on her face, he figured not. He grinned smugly and decided to turn the tables on her. "So what did _you_ write, since you don't think it to be very personal and all?"

"Me?" To his surprise, she flushed a beetroot red and turned away. "As you said, it's _secret_."

Archie crossed his arms and gave her an uppity look. "Alright, so don't disturb me, and I won't disturb you."

"Fine." Atlanta glared at him, stalking away to the table she was sharing with Theresa. "Not that I was interested anyway."

Watching her stomp off angrily for no apparent reason, he suddenly realised something. What if... She had written about Pan? He felt his heart sink. Did he really want to see the truth? What if it totally broke his heart?

He groaned, leaning back onto the pillar right behind.

Things were starting to get a little too complicated for him.

--

"Alright, I'm done!" Theresa declared emphatically, happily waving the form in the air.

Enthusiastically striding over to Jay's side, she bent over to take a look. "Can I see your form?"

Jay immediately turned, his month opening a little in horror as he flipped the form to the blank side as quickly as he could. "No."

He really couldn't think of what else to say. Somehow whenever he was in a sticky situation with Cronus, he would always manage to save himself and the team, but when it came to Theresa, he turned into the world's greatest bumbling fool. Blushing, he felt stupid.

"Why not?" Theresa asked innocently, creeping one hand on his paper subtly, hoping for an opportune time to whisk it away and read it, but Jay thankfully caught that bit of movement and pulled it away from her.

"Just because," he answered, getting to his feet and taking the paper with him. "Anyway, I'm going to post it in Stevie's locker. You coming?"

Theresa pouted, then replied a little reluctantly, "Alright, fine then." Turning to Atlanta and Archie, who were still busy writing away. "See you guys later!"

Both of them looked up and nodded simultaneously, making Theresa grin inwardly at how similar - and destined-to-be-together - they were.

"Now, what did Odie say was Stevie's locker number?"

--

The purple-haired teenager crept slowly into the computer lab, opening the door quietly. Peering in and noticing the lights were on yet no one was present, he praised his good luck and stole into the lab. His eyes falling on the first computer nearest to him, he noticed with gladness that it was labelled 'Stevie Andrews' and it was switched on.

Sliding quickly into the seat, he also realised the program was on. Snapping his fingers with delight, he quickly typed in Atlanta's email address in the hope that Stevie had already keyed in Atlanta's data. It all came on, seeming almost too easy to be true. Archie hadn't had the time to gloat right now and read everything on the spot, though. He would just have to contend with doing that later, after he had printed out the data.

He grinned in satisfaction, but then his smile faltered for a second when he remembered Pan. After that slight second, the smile came back on again, a little sadly though. He would finally know if she truly liked him or not. All he needed to do was prepare himself for the worst. Yet he had already thought about his current decision and had decided it would be the best for him to know... He just _had_ to.

He was about to hit the 'print' key when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Panicking, he ducked under the table foolishly without even exiting the window with Atlanta's data on it.

Watching the dark blue jeans and the brown shoes move into the room, he closed his eyes, praying hope that he wouldn't be caught.

"Archie? What are you doing under the table?" a confused voice sounded above him.

"Jay?" Archie replied, both relieved and embarrassed.

"Uhm, yeah?"

Archie emerged under the computer table, feeling really, really stupid. He stood awkwardly in front of the computer, trying to block what he had accessed a few minutes ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jay responded, giving him a dark look, eying both him and the computer. "You went into Stevie's program without his permission, didn't you?"

Archie sighed, knowing it would be of no use to lie to his leader. "Well yeah... So what _are_ you doing here?" Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Jay, you came here to see Theresa's data, didn't you?"

Jay's jaw dropped, then he blushed and turned away for a little. "Uhm, no..."

"You're such a lousy liar," Archie said dryly, patting Jay's shoulder.

"Alright, so can you help me print out Theresa's data?" Jay suddenly asked, surprising Archie. He had never seen his leader act like that before, but oh well, there was always a time for firsts.

"What if I said no?" Archie said, feeling like being annoying and putting his leader in a spot.

Jay crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, thinking. "I'll... uh... I'll go tell Atlanta and Stevie!" he said lamely.

Need Archie reiterate the part where he said Jay was a lousy liar?

Nevertheless, Archie couldn't take the risk. He scowled and rolled his eyes. "Oh _fine_, I'll help you."

"Thanks." Jay smiled gratefully.

Archie hastily pulled out the file of Theresa's data and sent both to print. Within seconds, both pieces of paper appeared, fully printed, out of the printer.

Archie grabbed the first and chucked it into Jay's hands and lunged for the other one as though it would just literally fly away, successfully grabbing it. "Alright, so let's get out of here."

At that minute, Stevie entered the room. They were caught! Jay stared, open-mouthed, standing there like an idiot with the piece of data in his hand.

Stevie pulled his spectacles higher up the nose and asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"I... uhm... Archie and I..." Turning around, he gasped, realising Archie had managed to duck out of the other door at the back. _Traitor!_

"I know you printed out someone's data," Stevie said slowly, giving him a stern glare that was rather unusual for a nerd. "Okay, out with it. Tell me whose you printed."

"I... I..." Jay thought of fibbing, but he recalled what Archie had just said about his... lying. Sighing, he decided to speak the truth. "Theresa. I was printing out Theresa's."

He saw recognition flash through Stevie's eyes, and he wondered why. What Stevie said next wasn't exactly very expected.

"Oh, you mean that pretty orange-haired girl? She's in my IT class... She's pretty hot. I saw both of you together. You _like_ her, don't you?"

Before Jay could reply, Stevie continued again. "You _do_! I can tell she likes you too. Alright, you can keep the paper. Doesn't really matter. Go for it! Good luck with her."

Jay felt a little freaked out. Giving Stevie a weird look, he managed to get out awkwardly, "Uh... Thanks."

Backing out of the computer lab, he felt both weirded-out and humoured. He could almost imagine Archie stifling a snigger behind him had he been there. Maybe it was just his luck that Archie wasn't there at that time.

Gazing at the printout, he smiled slightly. Slipping it into his history notebook, he made a mental note to read it later.

--

Done! Alright, the next chapter is going to be... Fun. That's all I can say. And Archie is evil to leave Jay in the lurch! Oh well, Jay at least has the support of the nerd, something which Archie hasn't acquired yet... Do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is another chapter! I'm really down right now because I lost my file which stores about 6 months' worth of homework, projects and the sort from all my subjects and I'm so dead now. I can't find it because I left it in the bus. Right now, I don't have homework even because it's not on me anymore. So... I'm writing to relieve stress. Hope it works.

Would like to thank you guys for reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it, hopefully you'll like this chapter too. **lepidopteran**, I wonder if you guessed correctly?

**Chapter 3**

"Here goes nothing..." Archie gulped nervously as he pawed the paper. "Come on! It's only just a piece of paper and it's making you so nervous!" he chided, but he knew better - this was important, life-changing, and he was either going to be flying around happily or ending up as a broken-hearted fool.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out to calm himself down, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, then made up his mind to look once and for all. Opening the cover in front, he gazed down at the data. At first, only words greeted him and nothing entered his brain, and then he actually read the first line...

And gasped.

--

Jay stood outside his Literature classroom. He gazed down at the paper he had pulled out from his notebook.

Doing some motivational, encouraging self-talk on himself, he decided to finally open the cover. _After all,_ he reasoned, _staring_ _at the cover all day long wasn't exactly going to give him much results_. Besides, he could live with the fact that Theresa didn't like him.

...Oh, who was he _kidding_?!

Breathing shakily, he flipped open the page to find...

--

"No!!" Archie screeched in disbelief, earning the cocked eyebrows from his classmates, who were waiting for homeroom to begin.

He stared down at the paper, hardly daring to believe his eyes. The first question asked the preference of hair colour of the reader.

And Atlanta's hair colour preference was... _Brown_.

Archie heaved a sigh, dejected. He remembered as clear as day that Pan had brown hair. Maybe he still had hope. After all, this was merely Atlanta's preference. Although he was hoping for a 'purple hair' answer, he refused to stop hoping.

The next question asked something about the preference of eye colour. And Alanta's eye colour preference was...

_Brown_.

He almost died there and then, ignoring all the weird looks his classmates shot at him. What was Pan's eye colour? He couldn't really recall. But it was most likely a deep brown.

He felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds as he hit the back of the chair violently.

He had wanted to know. He had played with fire, and he had gotten burned.

Forget what he said about hope, there was nothing left. Only despair and emptiness.

--

"_WHAT_?!" Jay yelled in shock, also garnering weird looks from people passing by in the aisle.

He stared, eyes wide, at the paper. _It... Couldn't... Be!_

The answer to Theresa's first question was...

_Purple hair?!_

Jay was pretty sure that his pulse had stopped for that time being. The only one he could think of who had striking purple hair was none other than... Archie!

Jay felt his breath coming out in shallow puffs, almost as if he was freezing out in winter. Theresa, like _Archie_?

He felt jealousy rising within his veins, but then he pushed it down and smothered what he could of it. Maybe the next question would be a little better. But when he looked, he felt hope sinking down to the pits of his stomach.

His shoulders slumped immediately.

_Grey eyes._

"Archie..." he growled under his breath in hurt and jealousy and anger, all the emotions whirling around in him.

He wasn't the kind to be territorial, and Archie was his friend, but this was almost just too hard for him to take! He'd liked Theresa since goodness-knows-when! He saw her first! Alright, technically Archie met her first but he was pretty certain _he_ was the one she'd flirted with first, _he_ was the one that she kissed on the cheek and _he_ was the one that she came to for help!

Had he been reading the signs all wrongly? He'd never been very good at it, but...

He sighed, back to the outside wall. Despondent, he slipped the paper back into his bag without another look at it and went into his Literature classroom, trying to rid his mind of the matter.

But it just refused to go away...

--

Archie sat stock-still, feeling rage flood him and make him lose all logic and reasoning, but then he calmed down. He had to accept the truth and move on, as much as he could.

Gazing at the paper which he had placed on the blank side since he couldn't bear to look at it any longer, he thought for a while, then crumpled it totally. Walking over to the bin sadly, he looked into the grey basket and then at the paper he was holding.

And with a _whoosh_, the crumpled ball was tossed into the dustbin.

And no, he didn't turn back to get it again.

--

Haha I bet you know what's happening right now, don't worry it won't end off on a sad note, be sure of that. Do review! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's a new chapter. This might look to be the end, but it's not, yeah. There'll be one more chapter after this. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this chapter too! And do review if you can.

**Chapter 4**

_One week later..._

Jay trudged down the stairs tiredly, yawning. He had slept late the night before, pondering over plans to trap Cronus, but he hadn't been very successful. Although he would have loved to sleep in because it was a Saturday, he wasn't in the mood for it. Lately, for the whole week, he had been having disturbing nightmares of Archie and Theresa kis-... Uhm, doing _not-so-friendly stuff_ together, and just the thought of it made him thoroughly sick.

As he walked into the kitchen, he frowned, displeased, to see Archie sitting down on the table there, eating his own breakfast and looking tired himself.

Archie looked up, smiling a little and waving to his friend to join. Jay almost felt like going up there and strangling him, but he held back. _I have more self-control_, he had to remind himself.

Jay grabbed a bowl of cereal, poured some milk in carelessly and sat right next to Archie even though he didn't feel like it.

Archie bit into his sandwich and raised an eyebrow casually at him. "Why the tired look, Jay?"

Jay forced a smile and said idly, "Oh, I just stayed up late planning Cronus traps, that's all." He casually left out all mention of his dreams. "How about you?"

Archie sighed and leaned back. "I've been having dreams that leave me drained of energy when I wake up." Archie didn't exactly feel like briefing Jay on the Pan disaster right now, but he was a little surprised to see Jay glare at him when he thought Archie wasn't looking.

Jay subtly fumed. Those were supposed to be _his_ dreams! He could only imagine what Archie and Theresa were doing together, and what Archie dreamt of the two of them together. It made him both angry, jealous and nauseus.

Just then, the girls came down to join them, so Jay couldn't make some smart retort. Theresa gave Jay a sideways look, feeling a little bit hurt and confused when he refused to meet her gaze.

"Odie just told us that Stevie has sent the results of the matchmaking thing to our emails already, so let's go check it out," Atlanta said excitedly, smiling at Archie, who also ignored her.

Jay sighed, feeling none too excited about seeing his own results. Maybe he wouldn't have anyone on his results list. He once again felt like throwing up his cereal all over the purple-haired warrior when he thought of Theresa seeing Archie's name on her list.

Getting up abruptly at almost the same time as Archie, both of them marched up the stairs, not acknowledging the girls' presence, and went to check their email. Atlanta and Theresa exchanged perplexed looks, then headed upstairs as well.

--

Archie rushed to Jay's room, pounding on the door. He had just printed out his results slip and he was pleasantly surprised and feeling happy.

Jay opened the door and he was grinning wildly. Gone was the rage he had seen in Jay's eyes just a while ago.

"I got Theresa on my list!" Jay gushed, seeming to go overboard, unlike his serious, calm exterior.

"And I got Atlanta!" Archie exclaimed, grinning like an idiot.

Just then, Theresa and Atlanta rushed down the hall and to them.

"Did you see the results?" Theresa said, winking at Jay, who blushed a little.

"Yeah," Archie managed to get out. Turning to Atlanta confidently, he said, "You know what, Lanta, I've kinda been meaning to say this, but I love you."

Atlanta's eyes widened. "Didn't think you did," she stated matter-of-factly. Then she gave him a cheerful smile. "Yeah, but I feel the same way."

Jay grinned at Theresa. "And I love you."

Theresa promptly threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Finally! Anyway, I love you too, Jay."

It was funny how a simple slip of paper could give two not-too-eager-to-profess-love guys the confidence to confess their feelings once and for all.

Jay glanced over at Archie, still smiling but a little confused to why he had gotten such a different answer from the answer he had printed out a week ago. Suddenly, it dawned on him. At that same moment, he saw realisation strike Archie's face.

"Gosh, we exchanged their data!" both breathed at the same time, giving each other a wide-eyed look and mentally smacking themselves for doing something so stupid as that and not even checking properly.

"I took Theresa's! No wonder it seemed so much like you!" Archie grinned like a fool.

"And I took Atlanta's! No wonder it seemed so much like _you_!" Jay rolled his eyes at his own carelessness.

However, they had both forgotten they were standing before Atlanta and Theresa.

"What data?" both girls said, advancing menacingly towards them with a frown on their faces.

_Oops, busted._

--

An epilogue to go! Hope that was in-character enough. The epilogue will probably be anything but predictable, which totally contrasts with the summary I included. Haha. Do let me know what you think!


	5. Epilogue

Here we go, last chapter! I'm somewhat sad to see it end, but it was fun writing it and all. I'm hope to update some of my other stories soon, but I was trying to get this done as soon as possible. I might just write the sequel to **A Random Christmas Story** soon. It'll be called **A (Ski) Trip to Remember**. Right now, I'm still trying to think of other name titles that sound nicer. Haha.

**Epilogue**

Neil sat at his computer, checking his email for any fan mail. After being thoroughly satisfied and having his ego inflated with a lot of good comments on himself, he saw the last email left there and realised it was the results to the matchmaking test he had taken a week ago.

He was tempted to delete it but he felt a little curious. His mouse resting on the link, he debated whether or not to read it. Finally deciding to, he clicked on it.

He read through the email, then felt extremely insulted when he saw the end.

_The program has scanned through its database, and it has come up with a list of people you are compatible with. The list is shown below. You have 1 person listed that you are compatible with._

_1. Neil_

He glared at the computer, then went on to delete the email.

He thought for a while, then came up with his own conclusion. Oh well, he was perfect anyway, he didn't anyone else to be "compatible" with. All he needed was himself.

Smiling, he went off to check out his appearance in the mirror.

--

THE END.


End file.
